Tell Me A Story,
by Hey.Look.Its.Feels
Summary: A collection of poems dealing with Dean Winchester. Mostly depressing poems.
1. Stories

**Stories**

* * *

My mother once told me a story

Of two brave heroes who saved the world

Who had thwarted the evils and saved Heaven

And the celebration was great.

"Were they angels, Mommy?"

She chuckled and looked up towards the sky

"No, but the angels were thankful."

.

My father once told me a story of two men

Who had destroyed the world.

They tried to stop what they were doing

But the world was too damaged to save.

"Were they demons, Daddy?"

He shook his head and glared.

"No demon was that evil."

.

A man once told me a story

Of two men who had suffered great pain,

But fought all evils

To save each other.

"Were they in love?"

The man smiled and shook his head.

"No, they were bothers."

.

"I want to be brothers like that, who protect each other at all costs."

I looked at my sleeping infant brother

And I vowed to protect mine.

.

Once when I was older,

My mother was gone, and my father left

And I met the man once again.

He was my guardian angel.

.

He told me a story

Of two brothers who had given up life

So the other could live.

And the grief was immaculate.

"Were they okay?"

He look away and shook his head.

"No, no, they were not okay."

.

Once, a while later,

When my brother was old enough to read,

I took him to a field,

Where my guardian angel awaited.

He told us a story of the two brothers who died

And how they saved the world,

And how they destroyed it,

How they had suffered great pain,

And they gave up life,

To keep the other safe.

.

"Did they meet again after death?"

He stiffened and shook his head.

"One's body became a vessel and the other became a demon."

.

My angel then cried,

and he sobbed for the dead heroes.

Confused by his crying, I cried too.

And I did my best to comfort him.

My angel stopped visiting after that.

.

Once when I was alone, father busy and brother in school,

I dreamt of the two brothers, I saw their tombstones,

And the shadow of angel wings above their graves.

I was terrified.

.

Once when my father was gone and my brother lay dying,

And as I was giving my own life to save his,

I understood the story told by my mother and father, and guardian angel.

As I gave my soul away,

To save my dying brother next to me,

He asked me why I was doing this

And I cried as I spoke.

.

And I told him a story,

Of two heroic brothers,

Who saved the world,

Who destroyed it,

Who suffered,

Who died To keep the other safe.

.

In crimson blood I laid

Awaiting my death to come

And I thought of my wish

To be like those brothers.

.

Now my angel was listening

To my slowly dying heartbeat

And he cried for me with my brother

And I smiled as I slipped under.

.

"I'm proud of us."

.

And years to come later,

I sat down with other demons,

Watching my grave next to my brother's

And the shadow of wings appeared above the tombstone.

.

I cried

Because I understood

Why I ended up alone,

And why a once saved world was above me.

.

That story was what some called

.

.

.

Destiny.

.

.

.

Fin.

* * *

**Please review! Criticism is welcome!**


	2. Calm Before the Storm

**Cal Before the Storm**

* * *

A Righteous Man is not always

Good.

An Evil Man is not always

Bad.

But out minds our made to

Think that way.

Sometimes, the Righteous Man is the

Destruction.

.

He came home late, the lights off and brother

Asleep.

He did not awake the younger, he deserved his

Rest.

After all he had done to

Save the world.

He sat down on the couch and prayed to his

Angel.

.

His angel came, and sat beside

Him.

The Righteous Man explained his

Problem.

The angel simply held him

In his Arms.

He fell asleep without stress that

Night.

.

Weeks passed, and life went

On.

With the world now free of evil, life was

Mundane.

So the brothers tried to continue on

With their lives.

No one called anymore asking them for

Help.

.

The Righteous Man kept his secret from the

Younger.

His condition got worse and his angel couldn't

Help.

His mind was transformed and his thoughts

Became sinister.

Eventually the younger would discover the

Truth.

.

When the two had been fighting the

Devil,

The younger was unconscious and the Righteous Man

Talked

With the Devil. He made a deal. Evil would disappear

from the Earth.

But it would transfer to the Righteous Man, and would consume

Him.

.

For months and days life would go on as

Usual.

But inside, the Righteous Man would rot

Away.

He would become a weapon of evil as

The days passed.

He was allowed to carry out the knowledge to one

Other.

.

For weeks, life passed by without a

Glitch.

Until the day of the storm and the lightning

Flashed.

In the kitchen the Righteous Man froze and saw a vision

Of the future.

He told no one of the

Event.

.

Days later, another storm came an brought visions to the Righteous

Man.

They got worse, and he felt pain as they

Occurred.

He tried to fight them as they branded his memory, but

To no avail.

The visions only began to get

Worse.

.

The Righteous Man knew the visions were

True.

Because while they were sent by the Devil, he trusted

Him.

He could always trust a dishonest man to be dishonest, but a honest man could

Stab his back.

He knew the Devil lied, so he trusted

Him.

.

Once, while he was out, only five weeks after the defeat of the

Devil,

In broad daylight, he had a vision so strong, he

Collapsed.

He ran for shelter, but the pain consumed his body and

Ate away his senses.

He awoke later that night, in an

Alley.

.

He came home late, lights off and brother

Asleep.

He did not awake the younger, he deserved his

Rest.

After all he had done to

Save the world.

He sat down on the couch and prayed to his

Angel.

.

His angel came, and sat beside

Him.

The Righteous Man explained his

Problem.

The angel simply held him

In his Arms.

He fell asleep without stress that

Night.

.

His angel stayed closer to him after that

Night.

Always asking for his well being and how he was

Handling.

Not wanting to lie to his friend, he spoke honestly

About the pain.

It hurt, always, everyday, and it never

Stopped.

.

Soon, the pain was so strong that the angel could not

Help.

He could not heal the sickening darkness that overcame the Righteous

Man.

He still kept the truth from the younger brother. His angel and

Him were alone.

The angel got called away from the Righteous Man, and like that he was

Gone.

.

No one was allowed to know the terrible

Secret.

Only one was allowed knowledge, and no one

Else.

It was apart of the deal, and the contract

Couldn't be broken.

The angel was gone, though, and the visions were still there,

Haunting.

.

He was

Alone.

He was

Scared.

But he did

It,

For the

World.

.

It was for the world, he reminded

Himself.

The evil inside him was all the evil in the

World.

In him it stayed, temporarily making peace, until

It was unleashed.

It was for his brother, he reminded

Himself.

.

The pain got so bad, so incredibly

Horrible.

He needed it to stop, he was

Weak.

He couldn't continue with the darkness inside of him,

Consuming him.

He was no longer strong. He was not a hero that once was. He was a

Coward.

.

Once the lights were off, and the younger asleep, he

Left.

He needed to get away. He needed to get away from the

Innocents.

He ran with the little strength he could muster and he ran. He ran and

Didn't look back.

He arrived in a field of isolation. He looked above, and he

Shouted.

.

He shouted loudly, making sure the darkness inside of him

Heard.

The Righteous Man screamed out, he

Surrendered.

He gave in to the evil, he gave in to the pain, and he

was dead inside.

He was no longer strong. He was not a hero that once was. He was a

Coward.

.

The younger had awoken at the sound of a door

Creaking.

He followed his brother as he ran, trying to stay

Hidden.

He watched as his brother screamed. He watched as

His brother surrendered.

He watched as the darkness his brother hid, was

Unleashed.

.

The angel watched from

Heaven.

He watched as the Righteous Man cried out to the

Evil.

He watched the darkness consume him, enveloping him in

Flames of death.

He broke at the sight, and alerted the other angels, "The Righteous Man is no

More."

.

The Righteous Man was once a

Hero.

He was given a mission to destroyed all evil in the

World.

He was valiant, he sought out the bad;

He fought.

But in his fighting, in the war between good and bad, he made a

Deal.

.

Evil was captured, and it disappeared from

Earth.

It was placed in a cage, inside the Righteous Man, who was the

Keeper.

In protecting the ones he loved, he told no one of

The pain he felt.

He endured the pain, he dealt because in the pain was

Saftey.

.

But pain is ment to be felt, it demands

Attention.

And it is always there, always lurking,

Waiting.

No matter how much one struggles, in the end, everyone

Gives into pain.

For months, the Righteous Man endured, until he gave into

Pain.

.

A Righteous Man is not always

Good.

An Evil Man is not always

Bad.

But out minds our made to

Think that way.

Sometimes, the Righteous Man is the

Destruction.

.

Every once in a while, there is a

Crossroad

Between Good and

Bad.

The Righteous Man found that

Crossroad,

And did what he thought was

Good.

.

He was

Alone.

He was

Scared.

But he did

It,

For the

World.

.

The Righteous Man never was.

.

He was an illusion- the calm before the storm.

.

"Dean Winchester is no more."

.

Fin.

* * *

**Please review! I need to know if anyone actually wants me to continue.**


End file.
